Tanner Jackson
Who is Tanner? Jackson was a member of the the Heer of the Kaiserliche Armee of the Imperial Waifu Army. He is known to be Steady-handed, Brute, Quick to react, Quiet, Compassionate, and has PTSD. He is Competent in battle, not hesitant to a trigger, Finicky about his past, and anyone that may know about it. Backstory He was born in Texas, in a small blink-and-you-miss-it town, his mother died at childbirth, the infant surviving. Tanner's Father raised him into a ranch-hand, teaching him to tend the farms, and hisself. By 6, he was already taught how to fire a firearm, as it was common for men to steal cattle, money, and lives in Texas at these times. Cattle-driving is what he was taught from the ground up, what would later be called "Cowboying". His Father was a drunk, though still a decent man. Tanner's best-friend growing up was his Granddad, who had served under the flag of the CSA during the Civil War. When Tanner turned 8, he was sent to school like the rest of the children in his town. Although his class was small, at roughly 18 people including the teacher. Tanner often got into fights, and arguements. At 12, he was kicked out of the school for bad-behaviour. On his way home to tell his Father of his mistake, there was nothing there aside from a burning ranch, his father laying face-down with a lever-action in his hand, and three deadmen on the ground. Tanner took his father's weapon, all the ammunition, and the holster and revolvers of the dead men, and walked out of the ranch. He tried to make a living off of stealing cattle himself, which sustained him for a bit. Later in his life, he found a band of men on horses passing through, who had taken him in. By 16, he was taught under their ways, going from Montana, Lousiana, and Arizona. They mostly robbed trains, although law-enforcement was growing in their ways. By the time of the the 1900's, his past-life was a myth. Most of his friends being arrested, or killed. Tanner was 17, and a wanted-criminal in many states. He joined the United State Marine Corps in 1903, to hide from such under a fake name. Tanner found himself in the midst of the Great War, fighting against the ones he'd later become friends with. He was an excellent sharpshooter, getting the nickname "Metalburner", referring to exploding gas tanks of German Flametroopers, and his love for blacksmithing. As soon as the Great War ended in defeat, Tanner was shook, and his fame only grew. He had quite a few dealings with Texas and Arizona Rangers, along with U.S Marshals. He tried living his years in secret, going back to his roots as a outlaw, though he knew if he kept it up, he was surely to end up on the wrong side of the soil. Tanner later found himself an idea, stealing a boat and slowly making his way to Germany, seeing as it was not only the strongest-army, but also one that the U.S couldn't touch. He enlisted into the ranks of the Army under his name, as a sniper once again. He gained a home, and for a short while had a british girlfriend, who he discovered was cheating on him. His friends, and commanders helped him throughout the days, although they did not know they were the best thing to ever happen to him. The once-outlaw and Marine now found himself under the hands of the Fatherland, where he'd die to protect the country of these magnificent people, even if it would take his own life. Category:Characters Category:Waifus Category:Kaiserliche Armee